


Naughty

by txorakeriak



Category: Hornblower (TV), Hornblower - C. S. Forester, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-15
Updated: 2007-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txorakeriak/pseuds/txorakeriak
Summary: Norrington contemplates the... uh... scale of Hornblower's naughtiness.
Relationships: Horatio Hornblower/James Norrington
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Naughty

Acting Lieutenant Horatio Hornblower was probably everything but naughty. 

If one were to look for a word to describe him, it wouldn't be an easy task, for he never ceased to surprise, but it would rather be something like _skilled_ or _dutiful_. 

With only eighteen years of age, he was the youngest lieutenant on the ship, and yet he had quickly become one of the best. He fulfilled his duties with the utmost accuracy, no matter if they concerned paperwork, warfare, or ship handling. He knew the _Phoenix_ from bow to stern and from fighting top to bilge, and could probably predict her moves and reactions better than her designated helmsman. He had proven his cleverness in diplomacy and strategy on more than one occasion during the dire voyage around the Cape of Good Hope.

And yet, sometimes, the word _naughty_ and no other was on Norrington's mind; especially in moments like these, when his acting lieutenant was sprawled on his cot before him, bare skin caressed by the soft moonlight that shone through the cabin window, wild ebony curls framing his face. He looked younger and almost fragile when naked, and he would have had a sacrilegious resemblance to the angels and gods in Renaissance paintings, were it not for the look in his eyes, begging for corruption with a deftness that was exemplary. 

Hornblower's eyes were darker than usual, seductive and challenging. Norrington would never have thought that the young man was capable of such a look, had he not been subjected to it. And if it weren't enough to drive him insane already, Hornblower's tongue darted out of his mouth and slowly moistened those full lips - so slowly, that one was tempted to believe he didn't do it on purpose after all. The best whore of all of Portsmouth would have been green with envy.

Still, Norrington didn't make the mistake to believe that his young officer was submitting to him, even though he had laid himself out like a feast, haphazardly arranged bedsheets revealing more than they covered. The moment Hornblower had entered the captain's cabin shortly after three bells in the middle watch, the cards had been shuffled anew, putting superior and subordinate in equal positions. 

Norrington took a step towards the cot, feasting on the sight as if it were both the first and the last time he was granted the chance to, and he was convinced that Hornblower knew exactly what he was thinking, what he was planning to do. God, he remembered their first night so vividly, as if it had happened only the day before, not more than a month ago. The things Hornblower had inspired him to do! Even the most depraved man would have considered them sinful and unspeakable, and they had delighted in them as if they had been a gift from Heaven. How could someone inspire such naughty actions without being the very epitome of naughtiness? How could love be heavenly when it created such a wicked hunger inside Norrington that could hardly be appeased or controlled?

The mattress of the cot moved slightly under his knees. Bedsheets ruffled. A warm hand landed on his neck and pulled him down. Lips met in a hot and teasingly slow kiss. Skin rubbed across skin; Hornblower's was cool like the night wind that gusted through the open window, and yet, it burned under Norrington's fingertips as he explored every inch of it like a valuable map. 

"Mine… you're mine…" He didn't even realize that he was speaking, mind clouded with arousal, but he kept muttering those words like a litany in between panting and kisses. 

"Make me..." Hornblower's plea was almost a growl, thick with hunger, desperate for pleasure. "I beg you…"

A moment later, the unique scent of lamp oil filled the room, adding to the characteristic mix of wood and paint and the salt of the sea. A deep, guttural moan broke the silence for an instant, before it was swallowed by the splash of the waves against the ship's hull and the rhythmic creak of wood and iron. 

Only then did Norrington realize that no, _naughty_ wasn't a word to describe Acting Lieutenant Horatio Hornblower, and what they did to each other wasn't naughty, either. When they were together like this and the world outside ceased to exist, all its standards and definitions became invalid. In moments like these, they were nothing but two lovers, prepared to provide each other with the time of their lives, for every chance could be their last.


End file.
